1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of jack connectors, and more particularly, to jack connectors applied in portable phones.
2. Background of the Invention
A Conventional jack connector used for a portable phone generally includes an insulative housing, a first interface, such as a charger part, and a second interface, such as an audio jack part. The two interfaces are used to recharge the batteries and to connect with external earphones, respectively.
Another conventional jack connector further includes a signal part for exchanging data between the portable phone and a personal computer. In order to eliminate Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI), a ground member is needed. However, because of the limited space in the portable phone, it is difficult to provide a separate ground member to the signal part.
Therefore, a new jack connector having a plurality of interfaces, with anti-EMI function, is accordingly needed.